


Sunshine Kisses

by eatjamfast



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatjamfast/pseuds/eatjamfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in a million years would Ymir have expected Historia to make a move on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> :----)

Ymir’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest when Historia’s fingers first brushed tentatively against her jaw. It felt like a dream, to have those small hands move to press against her flushed cheeks as the waves lapped gently at their feet.

Never in a million years would Ymir have expected _Historia_ to make a move on her. Sure, their friendship had taken a weird turn since Reiner’s birthday when they were goaded into having an, admittedly terrible in their drunkenness, snog during spin the bottle. Ever since, there had been a strange tension in their air whenever they were in close proximity; an unspoken desperation to just try again, just to _see_ if what they felt was real.

And there they were, one month later sprawled on the warm summer sand with their toes being nipped at by the frigid Whitby sea as Historia’s delicate fingers traced the bumps of Ymir’s cheekbones.

Ymir stared at her friend with narrowed eyes, and Historia stared right back, her big blue eyes shone with uncertainty. Ymir decided she didn’t much like the juxtaposition of the romance of the moment and the worry marring Historia’s face. Reaching up to cup Historia’s cheeks in her palms, she flashed her a cheeky smirk before giving in and pressed their lips together softly.

Historia made a quiet sound of surprise before leaning into the kiss with a sigh, which Ymir was quick to mirror as they moulded their mouths gently. She was simultaneously ecstatic at the situation – _Oh, my god, I’m kissing the girl of   dreams_ – and terrified of pushing her boundaries too far, of scaring Historia off by stepping over a line she couldn’t see.

It was hard not to just _take_ , now that she had the small blonde in her arms, but as that darker, more vicious lust rose up in her chest she quashed it down with the realisation that this was that _start_ of something. This was going to be the end of awkward staring from across the room, and the start of being able to cross to the other side and kiss her instead of just fantasising about it.

Ymir smiled against her lips then, and Historia pulled away to look at her in surprise. Her pale cheeks were flushed prettily and stood out brightly against the dark skin of Ymir’s thumbs as they gently stroked her cheeks, when their eyes met, her kiss-swollen lips tipped up into a giddy smile and Ymir was hard pressed not to yank them back together in the face of her adorableness.

Eventually the romance of gazing into each other’s eyes like starcrossed lovers quickly dissipated and they lapsed into a fit of nervous giggles. And of course, this naturally escalated into hysterics which had passers-by glancing  in their direction with confused expressions as their shrill laughs echoed across the bay.

“I didn’t, uh, I didn’t know you were into girls,” Ymir said finally, wiping tears from her eyes once their giggles had subsided.

“Then I probably have a lot of explaining to do,” Historia responded with an impish grin, tongue poking out between her teeth. She reached out and took Ymir’s hands in her own, interlocking their fingers together and Ymir marvelled at how Historia made her skin look darker, and how she made Historia’s skin look even lighter. They fit together so well, and something painful twisted in her chest as she stared at their hands.

“So…” Ymir drew out the word, not really sure where to go from there. No matter how much she had rehearsed how she’d express her feelings in front of the mirror for when the time came, the words wouldn’t come. She wanted to let Historia know how badly she’d fallen for her, that she didn’t want this to be something they just brushed off and never spoke about ever again.

Historia nodded like she was tapped into Ymir’s thoughts exactly, “I know. I know. I don’t want this to end here either.” She looked down at where their fingers were entwined and smiled before looking up bashfully. “I’ve actually been plucking up the courage to do that since the first time."

Ymir grimaced, “Can we pretend _this_ was our first kiss instead? That was not one of my finest moments.”

“Mmm, are you really going to deny me the wonderful memory of your beer-flavoured saliva drowning me as you groped my boob?” Historia grinned wickedly and Ymir groaned in embarrassment, burying her face in her hands at Historia’s crude rendition.

“I’m so sorry I was _so_ drunk,” she whined, voice muffled.

Historia laughed, loud and pretty, as she tugged Ymir’s hands out of the way. Pressing gentle kisses to her wrists, she bit her lip. “Yeah it was kinda terrible… maybe you’ll have to remind me that you can actually kiss to cover up the memory…”

“Oh yeah?” Ymir smirked, draping her arms over the tiny girl’s shoulders.

“Yep. I mean, it still gives me nightmares.”

“Well I guess I’ll have to give you something sweet to dream about instead,” Ymir drawled, delighting in the way Historia rolled her eyes.

Not in the mood for anymore banter, Ymir reeled Historia in with a wide smile.

_Yeah, today was a good day._


End file.
